The cart currently being used by people to carry cargo, as shown in FIGS. 7 and 8, comprises a pair of wheel frames A connected to the respective bottom ends of the frame and to a pair of brackets C which then connected to a loading platform B. Each wheel frame A has a sleeve A1 at one side having a block All. The loading platform B is composed of a pair of connecting troughs B1 at respective rear ends. Each trough B1 has a groove B11 at rear end adapted to receive a protuberance C1 of the bracket C to positioning the loading platform B at place. A pair of bracelets D are located on top of the sleeve A1 and has a block D1 at one side facing the same direction of the block A11. A buckle E is adapted to slide into the block A11 and the block D1 to hold the frame of the cart and the loading platform B in a fixed position.
This cart has a foldable loading platform, however, the prior art employees too many parts which increase the cost and which is too complicate to operate.